A correlative analysis was performed in which echocardiograms and mitral valve specimens from the same patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy were compared to analyze the determinants of different mechanisms of left ventricular outflow obstruction. The overall size of the mitral valve proved to be particularly important in effecting different mechanisms by which obstruction occurred.